100 points
by SRplaya
Summary: 'Some of the other contestants started laughing at the absurdness. Sure women can take Hunter's exam, there were a few today, but they never expected an Ojou-sama, sexy type of girl like her would even bother to.' This story is purely HisokaxOC with comedy, romance, drama and action, all in one. The story begins from the start of the Hunter examination.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is purely HisokaxOC with comedy, romance, drama and action, all in one. The story begins from the start of the Hunter examination. There will be a lot of interactions with Gon and his friends.**

**Rated T for now... Watch out for mature content; violence, language, sexual references.**

**_Introduction to my OC (those who don't want spoiler to the story can skip this part):_**

_Name: Milda Faery (Miruda Faeri)_

_Nickname: Miru_

_Age: 19_

_Family: grandmother, father, mother, older brother, older sister and younger brother._

_Like any anime ojou-sama character, Milda comes from a rich, successful family, very beautiful, but at the same time can be very demanding, ditzy and stuck up. She can be gentle and friendly, but she hates it when people criticize her looks and can be very sensitive. She is not a smart girl, very easy to manipulate (in other words; simpleminded) and hates studying. Her hobby is cooking (basically the only thing she knows how to do correctly) and she learns combat skills from her grandmother. She trains with her grandmother regularly (since she was three years old, her whole family too). She knows a little healing skill too (also from her grandmother). She enjoys watching others get hurt by the another and a masochist (a sadist only when she's drunk). She doesn't kill people herself (unless she is drunk) and will not allow those she cared about getting hurt. Her father assigned a psychiatrist to cure her 'illness' (if you want to call those that). She tried hard to control herself too, and most of her friends found her weird because of this. She's often grounded because she hangs out with wanted criminals, like her two ex-boyfriends. She met these kind of people whenever she hung out with her girlfriends at parties (illegally to clubs). When she's grounded, it can be weeks and months and in that time she spent cooking in the kitchen. _

_Kunzite (or Zaito) is Milda's personal butler. Age: 22 (__He won't appear much after Hunter's exam arc in my story.)_

_**Thanks for viewing and if you are going to read, I hope you will enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Before Gon could respond to Kurapika and Leorio's argument on 'which type of hunter he aspired to be', he was saved by the sudden quaver of the elevator coming to a stop, signifying their arrival at their destination. The two eldest of the trio shifted in their position, their substantial squabble was instantly forgotten. The three glanced up at the ceiling in response as though anticipating something to fall on their heads. Their attentions were steered to the door the moment it shifted open to the side, revealing a dark room filled with hundreds of people crowding together for the examination.

The tension in the room was palpable; the other contestants greeted them with menacing glares the moment they took a step out of the elevator. Was this even a room? It certainly didn't look like one; more like an underground pathway and the smell was unbearable, considering the low ceiling and the number of sweating crowds hanging around together for who knows how long. Without a doubt, these people looked much stronger than the other applicants they have met.

"There are so many people." Gon started, dampening the tension.

"That's because with you there are four-hundred and five of us." An unfamiliar raspy voice came from somewhere above them and their gazes were automatically shifted towards a plump middle age man seated on a thick pipe by the sidelines. They caught the stranger's badge number –sixteen- as he leaped down, introducing himself as Tonpa, the man who have taken the Hunter Exam for the thirty-fifth time now. Not sure why, but he seemed very proud of his 'achievement' and he quote 'an expert at taking the Exam.'. While Gon was obviously curious of Tonpa's prodigal bragging, Kurapika and Leorio exchanged a knowing look on how failing that many times was not something to be proud of.

Tonpa offered his assistance to introduce every returning participant he knew from the previous Exams, as well as some new comers he had spoken to. He started off by introducing a rookie named Hanzo, a young bald Ninja who had been spreading the word of his identity as a Ninja too many other applicants. "For a Ninja he sure talks a lot." Tonpa added, and before he could continue his tale telling on another applicant standing not too far away from Hanzo, a soft beaming chime came from the elevator and it caught everyone's attention once again.

Blinded by the bright light glowing from the inside of the elevator, they squinted their eyes to get a better look, but they could only catch a man's silhouette walking out before he stepped aside, giving way to the person behind him and he bowed politely to the same person. It was a woman they noted, walking out. Once the elevator shut closed, the room returned to its dark state, little sideline lights helped adjusted their sight and most gasped, uncertain of what they were seeing, some believed they were hallucinating.

The atmosphere was completely the opposite to when Gon, Kurapika and Leorio arrived. It was sad but true and they completely understand the reason why.

There stood a voluptuous beautiful young woman; her baby pink hair cascaded down to her waist, her eyes were the color of the midwinter sky, her lips were plump and rosy. She had on a tight body fit dress that barely covered her buttocks, and it revealed her bosoms, heaving up and down as she breathed. A pair of very high red heels enhanced her slender legs, a matching handbag, expensive jewelries adorned not only her neck, but her ears and wrist as well. She was the object of perfection. Everything about her says, 'I come from a rich family!' and the presence of the man who poised and dressed like a butler himself confirmed the theory.

"Hey guys, am I seeing things? Because right now, I feel like I've found a living, growing flower on a dumping ground." Leorio broke the silence. He needed to ask just to make sure if he was dreaming. Were his eyes deceiving him? Had he spent way too much time with guys that now he's hallucinating this, this- this heavenly vision of elegance and allure, the epitome of beauty!

"That last part ticks me off a little, but yeah- I think someone is in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kurapika said, his eyes were as wide as everyone else's directed at the object of their conversation.

"Onee-san, are you the examiner?" Gon was already ahead of everyone who wanted to approach the pretty lady. Just a moment ago, he was standing in between Kurapika and Leorio and now that brat stood before the beautiful stranger, smiling and his cheeks tinted pink. Kids had it good and easy, when they approach a woman they never give off the impression of a pervert or a flirt. They're just kids and most women find them cute, simple as that.

"Oi, oi Gon!" Leorio called out to his friend, just realizing how close Gon was to the celestial being it was the only response he could manage, while Kurapika just stared at the young boy, bewildered. Everyone else in the room was either whispering or whistling, some even hollered if they could get a piece of her before the exam started. A silver haired boy around Gon's age snorted in disgust. Thinking, what a fragile looking woman like her was doing here? Taking the Hunter Exam? Far from likely, he couldn't see her number badge anywhere on her and she didn't give off that feeling of an examiner.

The young lady beamed, looking down at Gon, a light blush accented her cheeks. "Ah, what a cute kid." She said, her voice sounded soothing and cheerful at the same time. "But no, I am an applicant just like you. I am number four hundred and six and Zaito here is number four hundred and seven." She gestured her hand to the man who came to stand beside her.

Some of the other contestants started laughing at the absurdness. Sure, women can take Hunter's exam, there were a few today, but they never expected an Ojou-sama, sexy type of girl like her would even bother to.

"Wow, that's awesome. But where's your badge? I can't see them anywhere." Gon asked, noting that the finely dressed man beside her had his on, but not her.

"I don't want to ruin my dress, that's why." She said as if it was the most obvious answer and those who were eavesdropping snickered in respond.

"T-then why are you-" Kurapika started hesitantly, his cheeks were remarkably red with embarrassment. "… Wearing something like that? You do know this is the Hunter Exam?" Leorio wanted to laugh and he wondered if Kurapika was embarrassed because he was nervous when speaking to a beautiful woman or because he was talking about her revealing dress. He had a point, though; you can't exactly do anything in that dress. You would be parading your panties just by picking something from the ground. Well, Leorio didn't mind though, as long as he could get a look at it himself, he's fine with whatever she's wearing. The pervert snickered with a creepy look on his face.

The sexy stranger blinked curiously before she giggled. "Woah! A pretty boy." She said, speaking her mind out loud. This made Kurapika blushed an even deeper shade of red, everyone could practically see the excessive steam radiating from his face and Leorio was already laughing his ass off, thinking how fun it would be when he gets to tease him later.

"It's simple. A girl should be two things: classy and fabulous. Even at times like this." She answered.

Silence. None dared to question and offend. From experience, usually a woman with such high regards for looks should not be questioned further regarding well, her fashion choice. Else, she'll go on and on about it and when, and if you disagree with her, she'll make sure you regret ever trying. Gon and Leorio knew this from the many women they have ever dated and Kurapika from his late mother.

(A/N: To those who don't know, Gon dated many older women back on Whale Island. Chimera Ant's Arc reference.)

"So, what's your name little boy?" Her kind blue eyes were on Gon, a gentle hand on his spiky hair.

"I am Gon! This is Kurapika." He introduced his friends as they approached them closer. "These two uncles are Leorio and Tonpa-san."

"Oi! Don't call me an uncle. I am not that old!"

The young lady along with the others -except Leorio who merely grumbled- laughed together.

"What about you nee-san? What's your name?"

She did a curtsy despite her wardrobe, and this had Leorio and Tonpa were eyeing her assets. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Milda, Milda Faery. And this is my butler, Kunzite."

(A/N: Changed her name from Kanoh to Milda. In English it's Milda Faery, but 'Miruda Feari' when you pronounced it in Japanese, her nickname is Miru or Mil. Same goes to Kunzite, I take his name from a Sailor Moon's character and the way to pronounce it is Kunzaito, in short Zaito. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone.)

When the mysterious butler stepped out from the shadow, they finally got a good look at him. He looked young, at least a few years older than the young lady Milda. He was a slender man with ebony hair tied up in a low ponytail and he stood around Leorio's height. His pair of ash green eyes was intimidating, but despite the obvious distrust look, he bowed politely. "You can call me Zaito." His voice was low and sounded a little aggressive.

"Wait a second, Faery..." Tonpa trailed off, scratching his short choppy beard, eyes wondering into empty space above him as he tried to recall. "Faery, hmm. Where have I heard that before?"

"I know!" Leorio suddenly exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Milda. "Faery, that famous family of celebrities!"

"Seriously?!" Tonpa and Kurapika exclaimed simultaneously, while Gon stood there, caramel eyes widened in confusion. Coming from Whale Island and never actually read the newspaper; he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. One thing he found out from their reaction, this onee-san is one famous person.

"They are said to be one of the richest families in the world! The head of the family, Kaj Faery used to be a model but now he owns at least every hotel on this continent alone, imagine how many more he owned throughout the world! His wife, Nuri Faery is a successful model and an actress who had won at least one hundred awards! Well, I got to say I don't know much about their children, but their eldest son Rumi Faery is the legend himself! I am sure you've seen him in blockbuster movies, television, billboards, magazine... Everywhere really!" Leorio explained enthusiastically, his loud booming voice attracting unwanted attention. "See this lady over here? Every single member of the Faery family is just like her, as beautiful as porcelain dolls!" he added, looking like an enthusiastic seller promoting their goods in some low class market.

Every single pair of eyes in the area of earshot turned to Milda who could only blink her eyes in bewilderment.

_"She's a Faery."_

_"No wonder."_

_"It's true."_

_"What a babe, I wonder if I can-"_

The Butler Zaito stepped out in front of Milda with a protective stance. "Enough! You low life maggots are making ojou-sama uncomfortable." Obviously referring to Gon and his group, but he only threw Leorio an aggressive introspection. If looks could kill...

"Maggots you say?! Why you-" Leorio couldn't refrain the overflowing anger rushing to his head and ready to meet his fist with the uncivilized butler's face. How dare he called them low life and added maggots to make it worse! What's his problem anyway? He was just sharing his knowledge to his friends.

"Zaito." Milda frowned, obviously not pleased with her butler's over-reaction. This was one of the reasons why she didn't like being around butlers, they were always so overprotective, especially Kunzite. He would kill anyone who dare lay a finger on her. Oh wait, he did once and that was two years ago and she wondered if that was the reason why her father had chosen this man to be her personal butler since that incident. Well, too bad for her. Now she's stuck with him, hopefully just until this exam is over. She would definitely find a way to send him home.

Zaito went quiet, his expression remains alarmed and chagrin. His silence was grim as he slid beside his Mistress.

"Tsk!" _'What a jerk.'_ Leorio cursed inwardly, having an intense glaring contest with Zaito.

Kurapika could tell Leorio was itching to punch the guy in the face. _'Leorio you idiot, this isn't the time to make enemies.'_ His warning was left unsaid. The tension was so heavy and he didn't want to spray oil into the fire, so he sighed instead.

_'Hmm, this guy seems dangerous.'_ Tonpa noted cautiously. From his thirty-five years of experience, he could tell this butler was definitely one of those people you can't trick as easily. The young butler did give him a distrustful look, and only at him from the moment he approached. He wouldn't want to mess with this rookie, or his precious lady, else he would get a taste of his fist or whatever his power is. He decided to hold on to the laxative juice... He'll put another plan into action further into the exam. There was still a long way to go, so there was no rush. He's 'Tonpa the rookie crusher' after all, he'll manage somehow.

Gon decided he should break the tension, "So Tonpa-san, will you continue introducing us to the other applicants?"

Tonpa turned to face him and smiled, "Sure, why not."

He started off with Geretta, a dark skinned guy with an Afro holding a weird looking pipe. Then he moved on to the Amori brothers and a know it all guy named Matthew.

A horrified scream was heard from within the group of hundreds and everyone turned to the direction where there stood a tall man, bizarre and jester looking. His face was painted with a yellow star on one cheek and the other with a turquoise teardrop and his hot pink hair was styled high up the back.

The other man -the one screaming his lungs out- was kneeling on the ground, trembling in fear, eyes filled with tears as he continued screaming in agony. His unattached arms were cut clean and were sprawling on the ground, obviously mutilated by the man stood before him who was chuckling darkly. "Next time, be sure to apologize when you bump into someone."

"Ugh, that guy is at it again. Hisoka the magician." Tonpa started, his voice sounded lower than it did before. "He's one crazy guy he is. Takes pleasure in killing. When he took last year's exam, everyone thought he'd be the one to pass, until he went and almost kill an examiner. You wouldn't believe how many participants he had mutilated."

"Then why is he allowed to retake this year's exam?" Leorio asked.

"Every year the examiners are different and so are the rules, therefore if this year's examiners said he can take the exam then there's no stopping him." Tonpa explained.

Suddenly, a round of loud thrilled squeal and applause came from their group. Leorio, Tonpa, Kurapika, Gon and even the butler Zaito immediately shifted their attention to the only person responsible. "That was such a wonderful performance!" Young lady Milda cheered.

"Ojou-sama?" Zaito stared bewildered at his Mistress. Well, she did just applaud a psychotic madman. His fellow butlers were right, he really should be used to this scenario by now.

"Milda-san, didn't you hear what Tonpa just said?" Leorio said in a whispery voice. The room had gotten so eerily quite thanks to the spectacles, both from Hisoka's bloody performance and lady Milda's cheer.

Leorio went ignored, Milda waltzed her way to Hisoka, clearly interested in the guy. "Ne, can you do that again?" Milda said, fidgeting and blushing like a schoolgirl. Every witness wondered what went through that pretty little head of hers. They could practically feel her excitement multiplying as she was approaching closer and closer to the monster, obviously not intimidated even in the slightest.

Hisoka paused momentarily; his slanted eyes were practically undressing the wonderful sight before him. Obviously not at his passed out victim, but at the beautiful woman who surprised him for actually enjoying his performance. He chuckled and smirked eerily. "A pleased audience, I see. Tell me beautiful one, what's your name?" he looked down at her, licking his lips as he did.

"It's Milda." she said shyly. "Oh please don't look at me like that, I'm getting excited."

(A/N: by excited she meant aroused. Something Hisoka experienced when fighting Gon or some other 'worthy' opponent.)

She was so blunt that Hisoka couldn't help but chuckled. "You are so cute." _Oh, this year's exam may not be so bad afterall._ The exam hadn't even started and he already found himself a new plaything.

Gon's group was rooted to the spot, not knowing how else to respond. Trains of thoughts were running express in their minds on a never-ending lane. Why? How? What was going on? What's with this sudden turn of events?

And that guy Hisoka was actually enjoying her company.

Tonpa cleared his throat and snapped them out of their idle thoughts. "Do you think girls these days have changed their taste in man?"

"Nu-uh, I don't think so." Leorio answered. This girl was obviously one in a million and she was probably, no- most likely a sadist, maybe even a masochist or both!

Gon turned around to face his friends. "'Love is blind'. Do you think that's the case?" His expression was serious.

They paused for a moment before Leorio guffawed, while Kurapika suppressed his chuckle. Was it or was it not appropriate for a twelve year old kid to be talking about love with that serious look on his face?

"Have _you_ ever been in love Gon? Or _are you_ in love with someone right now?" Leorio continued his laughter, unconsciously drizzling rain of saliva on Gon's face.

"What? No!" His face was red at the implication. "Aunt Mito was the one who said that."

"And she just told you that?" Leorio narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Gon laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I kind of overheard her talking about it."

"You were eavesdropping on an adult conversation?! Why Gon I never thought you, an innocent boy like you is capable of that." Leorio mocked the poor boy, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Leorio, stop teasing him already." Kurapika said.

"Alright, alright. But, I don't think love is the exact word to describe her- reaction or whatever you want to call that." Leorio put a finger on his chin. "More like an obsession perhaps?"

Meanwhile, Milda fidgeted in her spot, she felt herself overrun with emotions that seemed to have paralyzed her on the spot. It happened again. Oh, why was that someone like this guy always arouses her so.

At times like this, Zaito didn't know exactly what to do. If he went over to that man Hisoka and started beating him senseless, Miss Milda would most definitely get angry and if he just stays back and watch, that sounded even more wrong. He can't exactly let that man touch or even speak to his lady. Maybe he should walk over and talk sense to her. "This is bad." He murmured to himself, his eyes were monitoring his lady throughout the ordeal, but was heard by Kurapika and Leorio who stood nearest.

"What is?" Leorio raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Zaito rested his chin on his fingers as if in deep thought. "My lady, she has always been attracted to sadists, murderers, all kinds of violent beings really." He revealed. It was not like he wanted to share the information. But in a situation like this, he needed all the help he could get and right now this few people right here are the best options around. Except for Tonpa, the guy was just too suspicious. There's just something about him that bothered Zaito, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"HAAA?!" Kurapika and Leorio exclaimed together.

"She's really a sadomasochist then." Leorio stated.

Zaito hated to admit it, but the glasses guy was right on target, and he nodded in response. "This guy is also a magician of sorts. I doubt I can stop her."

"What? She likes magician or something?" Kurapika asked.

"She loves magician and clowns, every kind of performers. And that man right there is basically the whole set of her perfect prince charming."

"Are you serious?" Leorio blurted. All three of them, their eyes widened while Tonpa on the other hand, joined the other crowd watching the flirting show.

"I never joke when it comes to my lady." Zaito's face was dead serious.

"Then why are you telling us all this?" Kurapika eyed him suspiciously. "I thought you are not very… fond of us."

"Believe me, I'm not."

"Excuse me?" Leorio said through gritted teeth, obviously ticked off.

"There's no other choice, I need your help dealing with my lady in this unfortunate circumstance." Zaito said, pointing at the scene of his lady flirting with the clown.

"Who do you think you are Mister big shot? You think we will help you after saying something like-" Leorio 's angry blabbering was cut halfway through by Gon and Kurapika who held up a hand in front of him.

"If it's to help Milda-san, I am in." Gon said, determined look on his face. "Hisoka seems like a dangerous man, he may not hurt her now, but..." he glanced back at Hisoka, who was surprisingly comfortable with Kano, and now he was showing her magic tricks with his cards.

"I'm with Gon on this." Kurapika met Gon's gaze, exchanging nods before they looked back at Zaito. "However, I hope you do understand we are here for our exam, not to babysit a grown woman. And you did somewhat insult us."

"What are you trying to say?"

"In return. What will you offer in return?"

Leorio smirked. Leave it to Kurapika when it comes to outsmarting another.

Zaito's face was calm, not a hint of annoyance of sorts. He had seen this coming after all. It was only fair. "In return, I shall offer you my service throughout the exam. Anything you wanted me to help with. How does that sound?"

"Fair enough." Kurapika nodded. "What do you guys think?"

Gon shrugged indifferently. "Well, I don't mind not getting anything in return. I just want to help Milda-san." His answer surprised Zaito quite a bit. He had never met anyone as selfless as this kid. Frankly, he started to like him just a little, but he still had to stay on full alert, keep an eye out for those who dare try to harm his lady. Even a young innocent looking young boy could be a potential threat.

"Gon." Kurapika's brown contacts eyes softened. Gon, he never ceased to amaze him and even Leorio thought of the same thing. His expression indicated his change of heart.

"Well, if Gon says we are going to help this jerkface anyway." he sighed in defeat, pointing a finger at the butler who frowned at his new nickname."... Without his help in passing the exam. I'm right behind the boy. Kurapika, I'm sure you are thinking the same."

Kurapika smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Geez Gon. You sure have your way of softening people up." Leorio tilted his head back and sighed.

Gon responded with a short boyish laugh.

"Well then, now that I have your words. I shall go and get ojou-sama back before that clown can corrupt her any further." Zaito bowed his head. "Please excuse me."

The trio gazes fixated on the butler, following his movement until he got next to Milda.

"Well, you are welcome anyway." Leorio scorned.

"Oh come on Leorio. I think he's thankful we agreed to help." Kurapika put a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Well, I still hate his guts! For a butler, he is pretty damn atrocious if you ask me." Leorio crossed his arms in contempt, angry veins were vaguely visible on his forehead. "And what are we supposed to do anyway?"

"I think we just need to keep an eye on her. Keep her away from that Hisoka guy." Kurapika suggested.

Leorio groaned. "Why do I get a feeling it won't be as easy as it sounds?"

Milda was having the time of her life, until a certain butler ruin her wonderful moment. She tried to ignore him for the better and kept watching Hisoka's impressive magic tricks, but he kept vexating her by calling "Ojou-sama." Over and over again until she finally snapped. "Ugh, what do you want Kunzite?!"

"You know I could kill him right now if you want." Hisoka said, as if killing was such trivial matters. _And why did that sound so sexy?_ But Milda shook her head and laughed nervously. "No, thank you. That's okay."

Kunzite was a tenacious fighter and she could tell from Hisoka aura that he was too. She didn't want that to happen, or rather didn't want either of them to die fighting each other and the exam hadn't even started yet.

She stirred her attention back to her pesky excuse of a butler. "So, what do you want from me?"

"I just want to remind you about your promise to your father."

Oh, that. She wished he would just forget that already. How long has it been since her father had said 'You are not allowed to go outside unless you stop your foolish obsession.' A year? Well, in all honesty, she thought of it as an easy task, but when she was met with her 'foolish obsession 'she couldn't help but tempted to cross over the forbidden line. Her heart and mind were itching to yell at the butler who monopolized her with her father's words.

Milda sighed in defeat and anguish, "Fine." She looked back at Hisoka, only to be sent right back to her dream world, but she squinted her eyes long enough to get a grip on herself and she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I truly wish to spend more time with you, but…" she shot a glare at Zaito. "Zaito, can you please leave us for a minute. I promise it won't be long."

Zaito looked at her warily, but nodded anyway. "Alright, I'll be right by Mr. Gon and his friends. You have one minute." He said before he walked away and Milda stuck her tongue at him.

"As you can see. That butler of mine is a royal pain in the bottom." She said as she turned to face Hisoka once again and he grinned in respond. "Well, I would like to see your magic tricks again. I just need to get him off my back, maybe until the end of the exam. But that is if you are up to showing me…" she trailed off shyly, hooking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Of course." He gave her his typical, jestery mischievous smile and Kano almost jumped on him from her overwhelming happiness. Almost. "Are you sure you don't want me to kill him?" he suggested with the same smile. She could tell he was itching to.

"Nope, that's fine." She answered simply. It would be a hell of performance to watch him kill again, but this is Zaito they were talking about. "If he died, my daddy will worry, he'll get suspicious and send more butlers to guard me and I don't want to live like a bird in a cage ever again."

"Again?" Hisoka raised a brow.

"Well, it happened many times. The last time it happened was a couple of years back when I started dating this super cool guy despite my daddy's warning and so he didn't let me out of the house for six months! Six months, imagine that! And I wasn't allowed to talk to my friends over the phone." She blabbered; both hands were resting on her hips indignantly. "Humph, they just never understand me. I'm just hoping to get my hunter license and high tailed from this family as soon as possible."

Hisoka watched her face as she spoke, _for such a beautiful creature she sure talks a lot_ he thought. Her interest in him of what he did; killing, magic and apparently his blood lust somehow excited her and he found himself curious. He wanted her to stay, show her his sickly nature and be appreciated for once. It all sounded wonderful. The intoxicating scent she had about her flicked a switch, and she felt himself aroused with the addition to her sex appeal and the powerful aura radiating about her. This woman is strong, her power may still be beneath him, but she had potential.

"Alright then. I'll definitely pass this exam and then I can go on a date with you!" she winked flirtatiously. A date? That wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but-

"My lady, times up!" they heard Zaito yelled from the distance, a hand waving for Milda's attention.

"Well, see you around!" she turned her back at him, but not before waving her goodbye and dashed off to where her butler stood with a couple of rookies.

Her hips were full and firm he noted.

He smirked mischievously. Her aura, her beauty, her character, all together…

'_85 points for now.'_

* * *

**Ah, I want to apologize for my grammar, I welcome any help or beta.**

**Please rate and review, let me know what you think. ;)**

**I'm about to finish chapter two and I promise you, it's a funny chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Marathon**

The first phase of the examination started when an odd-looking man -who was supposed to be the examiner- came out of nowhere. The total participants were down to four hundred and six, the one eliminated was the one whose arms was mutilated by Hisoka. Once the proctor explained the many horrendous possibilities that may occur during the examination, everyone was asked to follow his lead.

They started walking at a normal pace and everyone started to doubt if this was a part of the examination. Their doubts were soon proven right when the proctor started quickening his pace, leaping forward in an almost inhuman way and he started introducing himself as he did. "Oh, and by the way, I am Satotz and I am in charge of the first round. My job is to lead you to the place where the second round is."

It was a test of endurance. They were to follow the proctor and no one knew how far and how long it would take for them to reach their destination.

A young boy, around Gon's age went past Gon's group with a skateboard and Leorio couldn't help but yelled at him. "Hey you, that's cheating!"

He was slowing the pace of his skateboard with one of his feet as he looked back at Leorio and simply asked. "Why?" Leorio couldn't tell if the brat was actually ignorant or just feigning innocent just to tick him off.

"Because this is a test of endurance!"

"Really?" Milda asked him, the same way the silver haired kid did.

The four teenagers turned their heads to where she was and almost trip over their own foot when they saw her sitting sideways on a huge black horse. "Just where the hell did that horse come from?!" Leorio questioned in utter bewilderment.

"Eh? Where's Zaito-san?" Gon asked, looking around for any sign of the butler. He swore he was with them just before they started quickened their pace.

"He's here." Milda pointed down at the horse she was riding on.

"**HAAA?!**" All four boys stared at Zaito in his horse form with eyes the size of saucers.

"Tsk, We'll be left behind if we don't move." The horse literally spoke in Zaito's voice and the look it gave them... Its brash attitude confirmed their doubts on whether or not it was really Zaito.

"H-How did you-" Leorio started.

"This is his power." Milda explained briefly. "Well, any of you want to hop on? He can fit about one more adult or two kids."

Looking at this as a chance to get _'close'_ to Milda, Leorio made a perverted facial expression that sent shivers through the other three teenagers and irked Zaito to his core. "Then I'll be-"

"Anyone but you, you perverted freak!" Zaito kicked him to the wall with his hoofs.

Gon, Kurapika and Milda sweat dropped at the sight of Leorio's half-unconcious form under a pile of rubbles, compiled from the impact Zaito caused to the wall. "Well, I say he deserves it." The mysterious young boy said with a shrug.

Leorio leaped up furiously vigorous from the rubble. "What the hell is your problem you stinking horse!" he came face to face with Zaito, spraying his words in his face.

"Hey, hey, this isn't the time to fight!" Kurapika pulled Leorio away and got himself in between the two raging bulls.

"Hey everyone, I think we are being left behind." Gon pointed out. There was no one else behind them.

"Let's go Leorio." Kurapika said, dragging his still fuming friend by his shirt.

"Hey tell me, how old are you?" the silver haired boy stopped Gon on his tracks before he could follow Kurapika and Leorio.

"I am twelve."

"Hm, just like me." He murmured. "I am Killua, and you?"

"I'm Gon."

Killua looked up at Milda. A slight blush on his face as his eyes accidentally lingered on her barely covered thigh. "What about you lady? And who is this _horsey_ anyway?" he pointed at the glaring horse.

"Ah, I am Milda Faery, but Milda is fine and this _horsey_ here is my butler, Kunzite, we usually call him Zaito."

"And that blonde guy?"

"I'm Kurapika." He waved back from the distance he had walked.

"What about that ossan over there?" Killua pointed ahead at Leorio who now stood behind Kurapika.

(A/N: to those who haven't already know, ossan is uncle, or old/older man in his thirties or forties.)

"For heaven's sake, how many times do I have to say this? **I am not that old!**" Leorio yelled, pointed a finger to his chest. "I am a teenager just like you guys!"

"**ARE YOU SURE?!**" everyone exclaimed in unison, the shocking revelation was like a fist knocking the wind out of them.

"Damn it you all! I'll never speak to any of you ever again." Leorio declared dejectedly and immaturely stuck out his tongue before he ran past Kurapika.

"Oh come on Leorio!" Gon called out, trying to catch up to Leorio and apologize. Kurapika and Killua followed their lead.

"Ne Zaito." Milda jumped off her butler's furry back as she spoke. "I think I'm also going to run. Bye-bye." She waved and started running without first taking off her high heels and she caught up to the others as if running on those high platforms was her second nature.

Zaito returned to his original human form as he watched them running together. His lady was talking animatedly with them, laughing gleefully at something Gon said. The butler of the Faery's house couldn't help but smiled. It had been a while since he saw lady Milda that happy.

When they finally caught up with the other applicants, Kurapika noted they had been running for more than three hours, around 40 kilometers and he wondered how much further they had to run. To his surprise, Milda, the delicate looking young lady can keep up with them in those killer shoes and she didn't look tired at all. On the other hand, Leorio was already out of breath. He had been stumbling back and forth, slowly losing his balance. Five hours into the exam, Leorio finally stopped and they thought he had finally given up. They realized how wrong they were when Leorio sprinted vigorously past their group and further onward.

It only got tougher. They were met with a tall, seemingly never-ending length of stairs before them and the examiner accelerated his pace, looking like he hadn't been running at all. At this point, Leorio had his clothes off, sweating profusely as he kept running with high spirit and determination that impressed Kurapika, The two then exchanged their reasons why they wanted to become a hunter. Gon, Killua and Milda managed to get behind the proctor without breaking a sweat and the two young boys shared their reasons why they were taking the Hunter's exam, before they turned to Milda and asked her the same question.

She looked back to make sure Zaito was nowhere within earshot. Gon and Killua took notice of this and they exchanged a curious look. "Don't tell Zaito about this, but I want to become a hunter to get away from my family." She stuck out her tongue playfully and giggled.

"Eh? Why?" Gon questioned, a brow raised skeptically.

Killua turned his head and faced forward. His cerulean blue eyes stared blankly at Satotz's back. "So you too?" he said in an almost inaudible voice. "Well, I kind of understand that."

"But Killua, didn't you said you are just trying out for the Hunter's exam?" Milda asked in confusion and Gon nodded, seconding her question.

"I am. But I did run away from home you see." He confessed. "Ah, look!." He pointed up at the glowing light that was the exit.

"Finally!" Milda proclaimed. She and every other participant felt like they had finally reached the gates of heaven, but was oblivious to the fact that they still had a long way to go and through Numelle's Marsh no less. The Marsh was engulfed in thick fog and the entire open wide field that surrounded them was eerily quiet. "A word of caution. Stay close to me and pay attention if you want to stay alive. Every creature in this Marsh eats human for lunch and the thick fog is in their advantage."

'He's lying!" a voice suddenly yelled out from behind them. Everyone's attention turned to him, a worn out-injured man who made an appearance from one side of the dark tunnel's exit. The stranger claimed he was the real examiner and accused Satotz as an imposter, showing them a man looking ape that -shocking but true- resembled Satotz except for it's furry body.

Some started to doubt; which one was their real proctor? While Satotz could only stand by and watch in silence. There was no hint of anxiety from him, neither did he tried to defend himself.

Milda who stood by Gon and Killua sighed in disinterest. It was pretty obvious which one was the real examiner and Mr Satotz without a doubt was the real deal, his aura told her that much. All this drama was just a waste of time and she thought maybe she should just tell them.

All of a sudden, playing cards were flying as fast as lightning towards the two proctors. Satotz caught the three cards directed at him with ease, while on the other hand, the man who started the ordeal died in an instant as the cards dove deep into his face, slicing through his head into three parts with three consecutive clean cuts.

"I see." The culprit mouthed with ease, his peculiar voice revealed his identity.

Hisoka threw another card at the man-faced ape who tried to run away in the midst of the commotion and it died instantly. Troops of vultures arrived in a flash feeding on the two dead bodies.

"Ugh, nature can be really brutal to watch." Leorio mumbled absent-mindedly.

"And there you have it ladies and gentleman. That man is the real proctor." Hisoka pointed at Satotz who showed no sign of change in his expression.

"Oh, splendid!" Milda clapped her hands with fiery enthusiasm. Completely losing herself in the heat of the moment, excitement overwhelmed her senses and her heart was beating loud and fast. The way he threw those cards was simply beautiful. He didn't even move an inch from where he stood and what impressed her most was his sadistic killing intent. She wanted him to hurt her, cut her up with those cards and she would die in blissful pleasure.

To say the crowd was a little surprised was an understatement. The same girl from before was cheering on Hisoka again for his cold blooded murder and they could tell from her flustered facial expression that she took pleasure just from watching, most had no doubt she was mentally ill.

"Milda-san?" Gon believed she had completely changed into a different person, the side Zaito had warned them about. He pulled on her arm when he couldn't get any response from her. "Milda-san?"

"Huh?" she mouthed, brought back from her trance.

"Milda-san? Are you all right?"

Milda blinked. "Gon?"

Killua let out an irritated sigh, "Are you really interested in that creep? You are such a dumb weirdo you know that?"

"Killua." Gon tried to stop his new friend from upsetting the lady.

Gon and Killua awaited her incoming burst of angry volcanic eruption, only to be caught in bewilderment when she laughed nervously. "Ah, I'm sorry. I got carried away."

From the majority female of the human species they have met, no matter the age, if you called her a dumb weirdo or anything of sorts, they would have given you the lesson of delicacy with their fist.

Zaito who stood not too far away from Kurapika and Leorio watch his lady with his fist balled up in agitation. He wasn't angry at her, he knew well that Milda cannot stop herself from her strange addiction, he was angry at the man who roused that side of her. That clown was the greatest threat to his ojou-sama within this entire exam and it was his job to protect her even if it cost him his life. Zaito made a mental note to catch the clown off guard within the mist of this marsh and use that opportunity to kill him.

A wide smile plastered on Hisoka's face. He could feel the killing intent radiating from the butler and he was stimulated with his desire to kill. _Oh, I'm going to have so much fun._

"Number forty-four." Satotz referred to Hisoka. "The next time you tried that on me again, whatever the reason I'll have you disqualified. Am I understood?"

"Yes, yes." The magician obliged.

"Hey Gon." Milda asked.

"What?"

"Why do you still call me with –san? We are already friends aren't we? Why the formalities?" Milda rested both her hands on her hips, her gaze fixated on Gon.

"Because you are older?" Gon simply answered with an innocent look on his face. He was happy that Milda considered him a friend.

All of a sudden, Milda's expression changed a hundred and eighty degree from an angel to a she-devil. "And just who are you calling old?" She could get exceptionally deadly when it comes to the word old or anything associates with degrading her looks.

Gon whimpered under her intense gaze. It was Leorio all over again, only difference was, she was more sensitive. "Bipolar old hag." Killua mouthed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What was that you **snot nosed, little-**"

"Then let us be on our way. Remember, don't lose sight of me or you will be as good as those two." Satotz gestured to the two dead bodies the vultures were feasting upon.

The moment Satotz began the marathon, Killua ran, pulling Gon with him the very first chance he got.

"**Hey, where do you think you are going?!**" Milda yelled out after them with blazing rage, motoring towards the two young boys with little effort and when she had gotten close enough, she managed to give Killua a good beating.

The haze grew thicker as they descended in, and most were getting more fearful of what could happen to them if they strayed out of the group. Everyone on the first few front rows had their eyes fixated on Satotz back, while those at the back had to rely on the front group.

Killua's face was throbbing with pain, swelling here and there the size of baseballs, his teeth almost fall off and no one barely recognize the kid as Killua Zoldyk or as participant ninety-nine.

"Are you alright Killua?" Gon asked him worrily.

"Vat bu uh hing On? (What do you think Gon?)" Great, and now he could barely even talk.

Gon tried to suppress his chuckle despite his feeling of sympathy towards the white haired boy.

Milda looked away, sticking her nose up in the air. "That'll teach him not to mess with me."

Killua mumbled some incoherent words.

When they heard numbers of terrified screams from behind them. Killua turned to Gon and said, "Ay hing e hulg ho ahag, hip an aye on e juck. (I think we should go ahead, keep an eye on the judge.)"

"Alright."

"You seriously understand what he just said?" Milda raised an eyebrow.

Gon shrugged, a small smile graced his lips. "Kind of. I believe he told us to move ahead and keep an eye on Satotz-san."

"Hat's wayt, e hulg hat ahey hom Esyoka. (That's right, we should get away from Hisoka.)"

Gon looked up at Milda. "He thinks we should get away from Hisoka."

"Huh? Why?" Milda asked. "I would love to get closer to him."

"But he's a dangerous man." Gon told her, despite knowing the reason why she took a liking to Hisoka.

"Fohag hit On, chi hon weesheen hu weehon. Hore imfourantee, Esyoka ish up fuh bluk. Eel huz iz hog fu ish atbhanache." (Forget it Gon, she won't listen to reason. More importantly, Hisoka is out for blood. He'll use the fog to his advantage.) Killua's audible words were lower this time.

Gon nodded his understanding before turning his head to look over his shoulder for any sign of Kurapika and Leorio with no luck. **"KURAPIKA, LEORIO! Killua says it's better to move ahead!" **

Killua almost tripped by Gon's sudden yelling and his attempt for long distance communication with Kurapika and Leorio.

"**We would if we can!" **the voice came from Leorio.

"**Just move on without us, we can manage!" **this time from Kurapika.

"Well boys, you can go ahead!" Milda sung happily, running backwards.

"Uwaa don't- Where are you going?!" Gon called out to her but was too late when he couldn't see her figure anywhere within the thick fog.

"Buh, hat whopit whoman." (Bah, that stupid woman.) Killua grumbled. "Yets oh On!" (Let's go Gon!)

No answer.

"On?" Killua glanced at the direction where Gon was supposed to be but found no one. One after another, how foolish can they get? Well, he was just going to keep on moving. He hoped Gon would find his way to the finish line.

Meanwhile, Milda giggled childishly as she quickened her pace, heading towards the direction where she heard a lot of people screaming. 'Sorry boys, I will have to use this fog to my advantage and see Hisoka.'

When she got there, she saw Kurapika and Leorio, the only two left on the wide-open field surrounded by thick haze and numbers of dead bodies. Not only the marsh's monsters, even Hisoka had to play the judge and massacred the other participants for fun.

"Tsk, that sick bastard!" Leorio grumbled, readying his weapon for any incoming attack. They could hear Hisoka's creepy snickering as his shadow approach them closer and closer.

"Ah, looks like I missed the fun part." The young lady made her presence known and made her way towards the two teenagers.

"Milda?! What are you doing here?" Leorio asked aloud.

"I thought you're with Gon and Killua." Kurapika frowned.

"I'm here to watch Hisoka's show."

"What?! You come all the way here just to watch him kill?" Leorio bellowed, while Kurapika sweated a big drop of confusion. They understood her mental situation, but to come all the way here just to see them to their death? Sure, they barely knew each other for half a day, but that was just too cruel.

Milda blinked. "But it's over, right?"

Hisoka chuckled like a mentally ill person, "Oh, beautiful one I'm glad to see you here."

"Ah, Hisoka-sama!" Her eyes turned into a pair of pink hearts in a matter of heartbeat, her hands clenched together in front of her profound chest. They could see the weird flowery background behind her.

"Hisoka-sama?!" and just like that all thoughts of logic and natural order came to a screeching halt in Leorio and Kurapika's minds.

"The show isn't over yet." The clown declared, flashing his cards haughtily.

Milda put a finger on her chin. "That's weird. I don't see how the show can go one without living victims."

"Milda?" Leorio mouthed, clearly taken aback by what she said.

"Then what about those two people behind you?" Hisoka said, pointing his murder weapons at Kurapika and Leorio. "And you…" He purred and chuckled eerily once again.

"Too bad. As much as I like you, I cant let you lay a hand on any of my friends." Milda asserted with confidence. Her face was still a little flustered, but was much serious this time.

Kurapika and Leorio smiled and gave each other a knowing look, obviously touched by what she said.

A grin stretched broadly on Hisoka's face. "We'll see about that." He charged at them at full speed, throwing his cards as he did, aiming at the three with the intent to kill.

Kurapika managed to counter his attack with his pair of sheathed bokken swords, while Leorio evaded every attack with near succession. Hisoka was even more impressed with the young lady; she managed to knock his cards to the ground with her bare arm in one swipe, overlooked by Leorio and Kurapika who were too busy defending themselves.

Hisoka chuckled with pleasure. The expression the woman had on her face made his inside danced with uncontrollable desire that immediately went to his loins. "Ah, such beautiful sight!" he stuttered shakily in midst of pleasure.

His killing intent and current reaction did the same to Milda, she almost moaned in respond, but she bit on her tongue to get a grip of her senses and turned to face Leorio and Kurapika, who had a sickened look on each of their faces. "Kurapika, Leorio. You should go back and join Gon and Killua in the marathon."

Leorio frowned. "To hell with that! I am not backing down until I beat this guy senseless."

"You are welcome to try." The perverted clown sung.

Leorio jumped head start for an attack but was instantly taken down by a heavy blow from Hisoka and his consciousness faded away as his body hit the ground.

"That's another expression I like." He commented as he stared down at the passed out ossan looking teenager that was Leorio.

"Leorio!" Kurapika and Milda called out in instinct.

"Now, who's nex-" Hisoka was unable to finish his sentence when something round and red hit the side of his temple hard enough that it bruised.

"Gon!"

"What are you doing here?" Milda frowned like an angry mother to a child who was caught awake past his bedtime.

The twelve year old took a deep nervous breath, he did just hit a cold blooded killer with his fishing rod. "I was worried."

"Ah, that's a good one, little boy." Hisoka rubbed his bruised temple, taking slow predatory steps towards Gon. "Let me see that weapon of yours."

"Gon, run!"

Instead of heeding Milda's word, Gon the brave soul he ran head front towards the killing machine, only to be caught by the neck. Hisoka's grip grew tighter as he relinquished himself in the desire that once again overtook his senses. It was the look on the little boy's face. He was afraid, yet his brave stubborn self was telling Hisoka he wouldn't back down even if he kills him. His little fingers were clawing at Hisoka's hand, desperately trying to free himself of his suffocating grip. When the clown was about to snap Gon's little neck, Milda suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tightly gripped his arm. "Let him go." She demanded with a deep frown etched on her delicate face. Hisoka's desire multiplied. Her grip was as strong as iron and she gave him a look of warning that she could easily snap his bones if he resist. When Gon suddenly fell limp, he looked back at the child and he told himself, this fruit has yet to ripen, wait for the time…

Hisoka dropped the boy to the ground. He could feel himself trembling with excitement and he chuckled as he put on a smile that went to his eyes. "How wonderful…"

Despite her dress, Milda quickly knelt to the ground and helped Gon getting up on his knees. "Gon, are you alright?"

The poor trembling boy was trying to catch his breath as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Hisoka who had regained himself from his overwhelming excitement, move closer to the two. In response to his suspicious behavior, Milda pulled Gon closer with her protective arms.

The magician smiled at the two, his hands resting on his hips. "You passed."

Milda blinked, obviously as confused as Gon. "Eh?"

"You too. Both of you passed." He told them before he turned on his heels and walk towards Leorio's unconscious form.

They were about to protest, but Hisoka turned to them. "I won't kill your friend. He passed too." He reassured before he picked Leorio up and throw him over his shoulder and that was when he received a phone call from someone, an unknown acquaintance of his. They guessed it was someone amongst the Hunter exam applicants, because Hisoka told him he would be right there soon enough.

He gave them one last look. "I assume you can find your own way to the finish line." It was a question.

Gon nodded.

"Good boy." He told Gon and shot a flirtatious wink at Milda, who blushed beet red in response, before he strode away with Leorio dangling over one side of his broad shoulder. They watch him as he disappeared further into the mist.

* * *

**So? how was it?**

**A little side quizes: Zaito used his Nen ability to 'henge' into a horse. Guess, which category of Nen user he falls in? What about Milda?  
**

**I think you all know what comes next... Second phase of Hunter examination! Cooking!**

**See you next chapter if you are still interested in reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, although they are low in numbers, they are very inspiring :) which means alot.**

**And thank you annonymous hxhfan for pointing out; The part about crushing Hisoka's arm... do you remember the scene between Gon and Illumi? Gon is still far beneath Illumi and he can still crush Illumi's hand. In this case, it's like that, because I want to portray her as a woman protective of her friends. And yes she may start out perfect, but I was planning on letting readers discover her weakness throughout this story as I update new chapters. But if you want to know more about her...**

**Here's an introduction to my OC (those who don't want spoiler to the story can skip this part J ):**

_Name: Milda Faery (Miruda Faeri)_

_Nickname: Miru_

_Age: 19_

_Family: grandmother, father, mother, older brother, older sister and younger brother._

_Like any anime ojou-sama character, Milda comes from a rich, successful family, very beautiful, but at the same time can be very demanding, ditzy and stuck up. She can be gentle and friendly, but she hates it when people criticize her looks and can be very sensitive. She is not a smart girl, very easy to manipulate (in other words; simpleminded) and hates studying. Her hobby is cooking (basically the only thing she knows how to do correctly) and she learns combat skills from her grandmother. She trains with her grandmother regularly (since she was three years old, her whole family too). She knows a little healing skill too (also from her grandmother). She enjoys watching others get hurt by the another and a masochist (a sadist only when she's drunk). She doesn't kill people herself (unless she is drunk) and will not allow those she cared about getting hurt. Her father assigned a psychiatrist to cure her 'illness' (if you want to call those that). She tried hard to control herself too, and most of her friends found her weird because of this. She's often grounded because she hangs out with wanted criminals, like her two ex-boyfriends. She met these kind of people whenever she hung out with her girlfriends at parties (illegally to clubs). When she's grounded, it can be weeks and months and in that time she spent cooking in the kitchen. _

_Kunzite (or Zaito) is Milda's personal butler. Age: 22_

_He won't appear much after Hunter's exam arc in my story._

_(You'll found out more as you read)_

**Well, now on to the story! ;)**

**WARNING: very graphic sexual situation! but no real smut yet. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cooking and Shower**

When Zaito finally found Hisoka in the midst of thick fog and chaos caused by the marshes monsters, he hid himself on a tree in a falcon form with the help of his Zetsu, waiting for the mad clown as he murdered a group of contestants that had lost their way. He was about to interfere when he saw Leorio and Kurapika -keeping in mind, he had a promise to keep, but before he could act, he sensed Milda's blazing aura and he decided to stay hidden, watching the events unfold.

He couldn't let his lady found out that he intended to kill Hisoka. She would make a big deal out of it and would try to do something rebellious that would end up putting her in a difficult position. Even when Hisoka threatened to kill her, he could do nothing but watch. Zaito was confident of his lady abilities to defend herself in such situation, when at one point she did warn her opponent, it was a sign she would not back down when attacked.

The entire scene was quite amusing really. The boy Gon, never ceased to amaze him and he could tell, Milda had really taken a liking to the twelve year old. She treated him she would of a younger brother. And even though they were all males, including one perverted man, Zaito was thankful that Milda could still make friends with people in such situation. That was why he had been watching his mistress from the far; to let her savor the time she had chatting with people she felt comfortable with.

Not only Milda, Hisoka too saw potential in the boy. He must have, if not he wouldn't have let Gon live when the boy's life was in his hand, literally almost suffocating the life out of him.

The moment Hisoka left the scene -carrying Leorio with him, Zaito flew down behind the bushes and transformed back into his human form. He quietly watched the interaction between the three people left on the field. Milda was smiling again when Kurapika helped Gon up from his knees, and Zaito was trailing after them in the shadow as they made their way towards the goal with the help of Gon's… ability of sniffing out Leorio's perfume.

True to his words, Hisoka laid Leorio's unconscious form against a tree and as it appeared, one side of Leorio's face was completely swollen and oddly enough, when he came to, he cannot remember their encounter with Hisoka. Everyone decided to keep their mouth shut, else the older man would start picking a fight with Hisoka and trouble will ensued, which could lead to the death of Leorio Paladinight.

Killua greeted Gon and the others with a wide grin on his face, which fortunately for him had somehow gotten better since they last saw him.

"Eh, what happen to your face?" Leorio asked him curiously. The older man wasn't there when Milda was beating the young Zoldyck to a pulp.

Killua rolled his eyes. There was no way he would tell this old man. "I can ask the same about you."

"This…" Milda said as she suddenly cupped the boy's face, sending him a mischievous smile. "Is my masterpiece."

"Get your hands off me, you- ARGHH!" the girl pulled on his slightly swollen cheeks as if they were made of rubber.

"You call me that again and I'll make sure your face is too swollen for you to see the day light. Do you understand?" she said those words with caution as terrifying aura was radiating from her.

Her aura reminded Killua of his eldest brother, Illumi, the only person who could never fail to frighten him in his pants. "Yesh-yesh!" he nodded his head vigorously. _This woman is a lunatic._ Not only she had an obsession with that kind of people, she was also one of them. He was just joking around when he called her an old hag and she had to make a big deal out of it.

Milda's face suddenly lifted into a bright smile that could blind anyone with its radiance. "Good." she let go of Killua's cheeks before gently rubbing them with care and affection.

"W-What just happen?" Leorio murmured quietly. He didn't know a woman could be so frightening.

"I-I think it's better we forget about this and move on." Kurapika advised with caution.

Gon grinned awkwardly. "We may be next if we are not careful with our choice of words."

A total of one hundred and fifty participants passed the first round. The proctor himself was surprised by the potential this year's contestant had.

The next round would be held within a massive hall before them. As the clock strikes exactly twelve in the afternoon, the door opened to reveal a young woman and a big chubby man behind her. They introduced themselves as Menchi and Buhara, the gourment hunters. The theme for the second round was unexpected.

Cooking.

More specifically, their job was to satisfy the two examiners by cooking them a meal of their choice.

None were elated, except for one.

For a girl who was never good at anything else other than combat and cooking, it was the perfect theme for Milda. She clapped her hands together, and put a big smile on her face, thrilled for any challenge she might get. Cooking was one of her passion after all, being cooped up in her mansion all day it was the only thing she had been doing within the time, if not training with her grandmother.

"No way! I can't cook." Leorio sprouted bluntly, the same thing everyone had in mind.

"I never thought there'd be such exam…" Kurapika trailed off, noting everyone was getting anxious. Well, everyone, except for… "Milda, you know how to cook." Kurapika whispered to Milda in between their space.

"Of-hump!" Zaito's hand covered her mouth before she could answer Kurapika with a booming voice. When she got excited, she tends to forget the ability to whisper and think rationally. If people found out lady Milda could cook, she would be the target of everyone who couldn't and he was pretty sure that would be everyone.

"Shh… I apologize for doing this to you, but I suggest, ojou-sama… Please lower your voice." The butler whispered carefully.

Before Milda or Kurapika could respond, Buhara announced his preferred choice of dish, the roast pork.

Everyone went out to get the ingredient and only around seventy returned successfully, roasted the pigs they caught and each served Buhara with the same boring dish. Milda on the other hand, actually put effort in serving her roast pork; cutting them into neat slices and cooked them just enough, putting in flavors with some natural ingredients Zaito gathered for her in the woods.

Menchi took notice of Milda's special way of cooking the dish, but before she could get a taste, her fellow jury shoved everything into his mouth without first chewing on them.

As he finished every seventy plates of roast pork, Buhara passed everyone for satisfying his hunger. It was all too easy to be true.

Menchi's orders for the next round, however, came as a shock to almost every contestant left. "As for me, I want sushi!"

The entire hall went eerily quiet before they started whispering amongst each other, for they didn't even know what sushi was.

Ignoring their anxiety, Menchi showed them their cooking space within the hall. Everyone had their own counter and materials; kitchen knives, sink, even the rice were provided. For someone who came from Japon, the island where the mysterious dish of sushi came from, Hanzo smirked to himself, confident he would be the only one to pass the exam. Unknown to him that Milda also knew sushi better than the ninja.

"Milda-sama, please refrain yourself from jumping on the spot. They would attack you once they found out you are a master at making sushi." Zaito whispered close to her ear.

"But, I still have to make them." She tried to speak in a low voice, but still caught Gon and his friend's attention. Leorio and Killua squinted their eyes and raised a brow suspiciously.

Zaito cleared his throat; a cold sweat suddenly fell down his forehead.

"You know what sushi is?" Leorio asked in a hushed tone.

Zaito clamped Milda's mouth shut for the second time that day and apologize before he answered in his lady's stead. "Listen carefully, to get through this test, you will have to follow my lead. Do you understand?"

Gon nodded. "Alright." he gave the butler a thumb up and the rest of his friends followed the gesture.

"Ojou-sama, give me a list of what we need and I'll gather them for all of us. I'll sneak out of here and get everything before they knew it."

"Wait, maybe I can help." Kurapika offered his assistance, he didn't wish to stay idle when someone else was doing his deed and it'd save more time with another helping hand. "I've never seen a sushi before, but I've read about it. We'll need to catch some fish won't we?"

"EEE, FISH? WHERE CAN WE FIND FISH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST?" Leorio questioned in a voice so loud everyone in the hall heard him. Without a second to waste, everyone stormed out of the hall and towards the woods to catch some fish from the stream nearby.

"Tsk! You moron." Zaito blurted, slapping the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Now, you'll get to catch the fish yourself." He finished.

"I can't believe they were all spying on us!" Leorio pointed out, ignoring the butler's remark regarding his intelligence.

Milda waved her hand. "Forget it, they'll have to know the right ingredients aside from fish to get it right."

"Eh? What else do we need?" Gon asked curiously.

"Well, if you want to make a proper sushi you better listen carefully. Sushi is usually made from saltwater fish and not those from the river. They have different tastes."

"Then how are we-"

"We will need some other ingredients and be creative with them, that way we can create something that is sushi and interestingly not at the same time. That woman right there." Milda glanced at Menchi who was chatting with Buhara. "She seems very hard to please."

Leorio raised a brow skeptically. "And how do you know that?"

Milda shrugged. "We are fellow cooks. The moment she said sushi, I knew she was trying to be hard on the contestants."

Killua sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "So how are we going to do it? We haven't even seen a sushi before."

Milda clapped her hands together and smiled reassuringly. "How about each of us go and get different ingredients and meet up here. I'll guide you all on how to make the sushi."

"May I recommend we do this 'teaching how to make sushi stuff ' outside? You know how the other examinees will get if they found out." Kurapika suggested.

"Alright." Milda agreed.

"Then one of us should carry the utensils outside, one carry the rice and the rest gather the ingredients. How does that sound?"

The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ojou-sama, you can leave the hard work to us. You are to be our mentor in cooking, so just wait at the meeting spot."

Milda puffed her cheeks, her hands rested on her waist. "But, I'll get bored. Can I go with whoever carries the utensils and the rice?"

"Fine. But be careful."

Ojou-sama gave her butler a salute. "Yes, sir!" It was a gesture she learned from her younger brother, who was obsessed with anything to do with the military.

Zaito, Kurapika and Leorio went to gather the ingredients. Milda was left with Gon and Killua, who was assigned with moving the kitchen instruments outside to their meeting spot.

"You can at least give us a hand." Killua scowled, firing Milda a foul glare as he was struggling with the rice cooker and a handful of mats and knives, while Gon was carrying another batch of rice, bottles of vinegars and many other small utensils necessary for making their sushi.

Milda sighed melodramatically as she stopped on her track and swiveled around; it was then the boys noticed she had been holding a pink paper fan to cool herself. "Oh no, Killua-kun. I am a delicate person." She started flipping her fan. "I won't be able to handle carrying those heavy bags under this strong sun light."

The young assassin snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right. I bet you have the strength of a gor-" he paused, realizing what he was about to say. If he wasn't carrying all the heavy stuff, he would have cover his mouth with his hands.

"What was that?" Milda's voice was oddly sweet as a fake smile graced her lips.

"No-nothing." The silver haired boy promptly shook his head in denial.

Gon chuckled as he walked past Killua and Milda. "Come on guys, we are almost there."

When they got to their destination, Milda took note it was a perfect place for their sushi lesson. The trees were crowding around them, their leaves were shadowing over the empty space from the blazing sunlight. She breathed in the soothing breeze of air flowing about them and she felt content, thankful that she was standing there enjoying the nature she never thought she would be able to enjoy.

They sat on a blue checkered pattern cloth they borrowed from Menchi's kitchen and the boys started to set up their cooking equipment, with their mentor guidance. Halfway through their preparation, Kurapika arrived with Zaito and Leorio came last with the ingredients.

Milda started off with how to mix the rice and giving them the right taste. It was a thrilling experience for the boys and even Zaito was enjoying himself. Their fun was soon interrupted when Zaito and Killua heard someone's footsteps closing in. "We've got company." The young assassin alerted and everyone turned their attention to the shadowy figure that appeared behind Leorio and Gon.

"My, my, what have we here?" the voice belonged to Hisoka, who had a sinister grin on his face.

"HI-HISOKA?!" the boys were on full alert, while the only woman in their group beamed happily. "Hisoka-sama?!"

Leorio abruptly stood on his feet and pointed the kitchen knife -he had been holding on to cut the cucumber- at the intruder. "TEME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"How rude. I'm just here to join you for the lesson." Hisoka said indifferently.

"How the hell did you know we are here?" Kurapika question, his brow wrinkling with distaste.

Hisoka gestured his head at Leorio. "I followed him."

"Damn it!" Leorio cursed himself for being careless. He was too busy with gathering the moss and the mushrooms he didn't notice anyone's presence at all or maybe Hisoka was just too skilled at hiding himself. "Why did you follow me? You some kind of a stalker?"

"Well, you did say we need fish for the sushi, but then I found you, gathering something else entirely different. So, I thought- hey, maybe he knows more than he led on." The magician put a hand on his hip and threw his head back, chuckling low. "As it turns out, you led me to a teacher who seems to know what she's doing." He winked flirtatiously at Milda who blushed in respond. "I thank you for that." He directed his words at Leorio as he glanced back at him.

"Why you-!"

"Hold it, Leorio." Milda got up from the ground, took a stride towards Hisoka before she boldly warped her arms around his muscular one and leaned herself against him.

Zaito hopped up like a rabbit, to stand on his feet. "Ojou-sama!" he exclaimed with panic-stricken face.

"You are welcome to join us!" the girl pulled on Hisoka's arm, ignoring her butler entirely.

"Oh hell no! This guy-ooff! " She threw a spoon at Leorio's head before she graciously sat the magician down next to her, supposedly Leorio's spot.

"If I hear anymore complaints, I will disband this lesson and let you make your own sushi. Is that clear?" there it was again, her customary feigned smile whenever she threatened someone.

"But ojou-"

Milda shot her butler a threatening glare. "Hm?"

"Alright-alright, let's us continue shall we?" Gon tried to distract everyone from getting Milda angry and in the midst of that he took a handful of rice with a small -still slightly moving- fish inside, awkwardly crumpling them together in a shape so round and big, one could hardly recognize it as any kind of dish in the world.

Milda watched the boy momentarily, her eyes went back and forth from his 'sushi' to his face and she started giggling. "Oh no, you did it all wrong. Here, let me show you."

The others breathed a sigh of relief at Milda's sudden change of behavior. Though it confused them, because the way her emotion work was like a puzzle. Hard to tell what would get her upset and what would make her happy.

As Milda continued with her lesson, the group took notice of her special treatment with a certain villain amongst them; the gentle smile, the flirting, the constant physical contact- it was overbearing to watch, especially for the butler who could do nothing but just sit there, gritting his teeth as the person he wanted to rid of molesting his lady in front of twelve year olds no less! And his mistress, had she forgotten about their little chat before the marathon? If this went on, her father will have her grounded and he'd have to say goodbye to his long lifetime job.

It seemed like it took them forever to finish making their sushi and they realized what an amazing cook the woman who taught them was. She made a simple dish tasted so wonderful, with the weird ingredients they'd gathered they managed to create something they never thought they could. The kids had fun for the most part, the others were trying to focus on their food while keeping an eye out for any incoming attack from Hisoka. As for the magician himself, he was really enjoying it all; the murderous aura from the butler, the cautious look he constantly got from the three teenagers, while Gon, ignoring his presence entirely, focusing on making his food with such carefree look on his face and the woman, with the way her massive breast was heaving up and down, the touch of her soft alabaster skin, her plump pink glossy lips…. Turned him on so bad he wanted to ravage her right then and there. He'd decided, she was to be his sweet fruit to keep to himself. She was so innocent, though strong, she was still not ripe enough to kill and he found her emotion fun to poke at. He wanted to keep her, play with her, and eventually break her.

Well, he didn't think he'd be here, right now, sitting around his green fruits on a ticket to pass the second phase of the Hunter's exam. He wondered if he should have called Illumi over, but then again, why would he even bother.

On their way back, leading the group were Gon and Killua, behind them, Milda was all lovey-dovey with Hisoka as she went on and on about a funny moment at a party she went to and the clown chuckled with her. Yes, he chuckled with interest and yes, the story was funny, but Zaito sensed that Hisoka was just trying to please his ojou-sama because he had an ulterior motive. He was so sure of that and he couldn't resist throwing Hisoka daggers from behind him, hoping they were real daggers. Meanwhile, Kurapika and Leorio were walking at the back, stuck with watching the peculiar scene until they reached the hall.

The moment they arrived, Menchi was just starting to gather the other participants to lined up and get their food examined. Hisoka separated from the group of youngsters and from his sad little princess to stand at the far back of the queue.

Havoc ensued, when the female jury had failed almost the entire contestants, but one. Milda, who passed the exam, was not happy with the way Menchi did her judgment. She couldn't believe the older woman had failed all her friends, despite all the hard work they put on their sushi, just because she was full. She had automatically disqualified the others the moment she swallowed Milda's sushi. When Milda was about to spat her complaints, a rotund man they recognize as Todo, number two hundred and fifty-five, bashed his assigned kitchen counter with his bare hand. He refused to accept that he was disqualified and challenged Menchi to a fight, only to be beaten away by Buhara.

"It takes at least ten years of practice to make a good sushi! You fools will never be able to make even a decent one in your entire lifetime. Therefore, you are not qualified to pass this exam and you are lucky I even pass one!"

There were people mumbling angrily. "Then why did you ask us to do it?!" they hollered.

"Now you folks can return to wherever you came from. So, better luck next-" A spoon flew straight at Menchi's forehead with a loud clunk. If that hadn't happened, Hisoka would have shot his own cards at the proctor. So, to say he was baffled was an understatement.

"You are seriously getting on my nerves, you hag!" Milda announced herself as Menchi's assailant.

The _hag's_ nostrils were flaring as anger spreading through her like a malignant tumor. Her face was as red as a ripe tomato, hot and boiling like lava. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life. She leaped from her seat, kitchen knives on both hands ready for a fight. "You'll pay for that you ungrateful bitch!"

Milda was not going to back down. She went over to a kitchen counter and grabbed herself a frying pan before she stomped her feet un-lady like towards her opponent. "Bring it on!" she challenged, like a true female warrior.

The crowds started to lighten up, cheering for Milda to win the catfight. Zaito sighed wearily and rubbed her eyes. It hadn't been a day yet and Milda already started another trouble. Buhara started to panic, because there was no way he could stop this. Satotz who watched them from the far with a tiny telescope had a case of cold sweat and hoped the President would be there soon. Luckily, an air balloon he recognized owned by the Hunter's committee was already up above the site and he saw the President himself jumped down from it.

The old man was eyeing the two women –who were standing at the center of the chaos- by their pair of impressive breasts as he approached them purposefully. Menchi was standing on guard before the respectful man and as he called her name she twitched slightly before she bowed at him with respect.

The president had somehow calmed Menchi with his presence and words alone and she apologized for her unreasonable decision. As it turned out, her temper was triggered by some of the contestants' lack of respect for cooking and the fact that Leorio and Hanzo had somehow revealed the ingredients they required. She then declared herself to have failed as a jury and let Netero decide what to happen next.

The cooking exam took another turn, as Menchi was put in charge of a new round. This time, it was much easier than the last, for the examinees were only required to retrieve some Spider-eagle egg and boiled them. Those who had no courage to jump down the valley to get the egg, including Todo, failed the exam and vowed to return next year.

Milda, who was happy with the outcome, went over to Menchi and apologize about the spoon incident. In return, Menchi too bowed in apology and the two girls found a friend in each other in no time. They took their time discussing about the marvels of cooking and exotic ingredients existed all around the world as they enjoyed their boiled eggs.

Forty-four contestants qualified for the next round returned to the airship and gathered together in an empty hall for Netero's speech and information regarding the third round. They were told they were free to roam the ship and do whatever they like and to rest in that empty hall if they want to nap.

Most of the contestants were either getting some food, get a fresh air or rest in the hall. While Gon and Killua, being the hyperactive children they were, still had the spirit to tour the vessel with Killua leading to cause mischiefs.

Leorio sighed, suddenly realizing how tired he was. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. Too tired to move."

Kurapika nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. It's been a long day."

While Milda moaned in exhaustion and stretched herself, every man in the room was staring hungrily at her with one thought in mind, 'the hottest girl in the ship will be sleeping with them in the same hall.'. Some perverts were thinking of getting themselves a little fun once she's sound asleep, while Hisoka had the same thought in mind, Zaito already full on guard. The butler's eyes were like a pair of eagles', shooting whoever look his lady way with his murderous glare.

"I want to take a hot shower." Milda said, gesturing with her free hand to the exit of the hall. This perked even more attention; Hisoka who had been sitting by the corner whilst eavesdropping, shifted a little and caused his high build up card tower to be destroyed in seconds. Leorio, who was as tired as a sloth was suddenly on high alert, his nostrils flared with vigor at the word 'shower' and Kurapika rubbed his eyes at his friend's perverseness. While Zaito -knew this would happen- had everything planned out.

"Of course ojou-sama. I'll be guarding you from the outside." With that said, he followed his lady out, but not before shooting Leorio and every man in the room who had the same foolish thought -to join Milda in the shower- with a bitter and intolerant look that says _'Come at her if you dare.'_

Leorio clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Damn that butler. Why is he even here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? To protect his mistress from a guy like you." Kurapika pointed out.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Kurapika shrugged, too exhausted to argue anymore. "Whatever, I'm just going to sleep." He yawned as he slumped down the floor and leaned against the wall.

Leorio grumbled to himself. Nevertheless, he propped himself next to his friend and close his eyes as slumber overtook him in a matter of seconds.

The magician was nowhere near as tired as his two ripe fruits. He was not about to back down from that butler's challenge and he was already contemplating of ways on how to slip into the bathroom. There were others sharing his intention, but they were nowhere near as slippery as him. They were to be his bait against the dragon guarding his princess.

Hiding his presence with Zetsu, he analyzed the area with his sharp golden eyes. It's a woman public bathing space, obviously no lock there and the other female participants were fast asleep, the last time he checked. It's a perfect setting, what with his baits happened to be sneaking at the right place. Those fools thought they can outsmart him and stole his princess away? He'd have show them how a magician works.

One, two, three… he counted before he started using his Bungee Gum to pull on one of his bait, who was the nearest to the butler and make the poor fellow danced with his gum string before he had him start a fight with the dragon himself.

His first bait was beaten, but Hisoka was nowhere near finished. There were a couple more baits and he used them to ensue chaos with the help of his Bungee Gum. It was simple really, had them all attack the angry butler at the same time. When he thought the butler was distracted enough, he took his chance and soundlessly slipped into the bathroom.

Humming quietly, Milda applied the shampoo to her hand before she rubbed her fingers gently to get the grease off her long pink locks. The water sprouting out of the metallic head that hung loosely above her, warmed and relaxed her tense muscle. There was nothing more comforting than a nice warm shower after a long exhausting day. She was glad she packed herself compact soap, shampoo and conditioner in her handbag. They could at least keep her clean for about a week. Too bad she didn't bring herself additional clothes and stuck with only one dress for days to come. She was about to bring a whole luggage of her stuff, if it wasn't for her sister. That woman must have found out about her little escape plan, maybe she wasn't subtle enough. Well, at least she got her credit card with her, so she could go shopping after the exam. There was no way she'd return home to get her stuff. It'd be a one way in and no way out.

Her humming was cut short when all of a sudden; a pair of large hands groped her breast from behind. She stood under the drizzling water petrified, looking down at those unwelcome hands. Then she heard a deep sultry voice whispered into her right ear. "Guess who?"

She wanted to scream on top of her lungs, but she couldn't, as one of the hands that once fondled her breast was now covering her mouth so firm, she had difficulty to breath. "Shh…" the stranger hushed her and she could feel his hot breath tickled the surface of her neck and it sent tingles all over her body and her legs turned wobbly.

Never had she felt so helpless before. She knew the technique to protect herself in such situation, but the hand that was still playing with her left breast was hazing her mind and she could feel the heat of arousal building up within her.

The stranger licked the side of her neck with his tongue before he pressed her hard against the wall with his own naked body; tall and firm she noted. When she tried to struggle, his grip on her only tightens. The difference between her strength and the man assaulting her was apparent, and the fact that he could slip into the bathroom under Zaito's nose just proved that he's that strong. She felt something poking at the lower part of her back and she didn't even want to think of what it was. Never had she seen one, and she preferred for things to stay anonymous. Not that she wasn't curious, it was just that at this point she was so confused as to why this person had approached her in such a manner. Never had she been so exposed to anyone and she actually felt embarrassed.

"Do you not recognize my voice?"

How was she supposed to think clearly when he's doing all these kinds of things to her? His rough yet warm touch, the water flowing down their naked figures and the leftover foam from the shampoo… It was all so wet, slippery and warm that she lost all her strength or even the ability to think. But there was something familiar-

With her eyes shut tight, she winced from the impact when he swiveled her body around and slammed her back against the wall. Her immediate response was to cover her chest and the lower part of her body with shame -she didn't know existed in her and for that reason, she dare not open her eyes to stare up at her assailant. He released his grip on her breast and with a long, slender finger; she felt his sharp fingernails trailing her cheek and finally stop at her chin and pull her face up in a swift.

He chuckled throatily. "You never ceased to amaze me." She could feel his mouth closing in, brushing her own. It was then that Milda realized he had released his hand from her mouth for quite some time. "Open your eyes." He demanded in a low husky voice.

To her own surprise, she obeyed. Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open and her crystal blue orbs were staring straight into a pair of familiar golden irises. Though his hair was down and his make up distorted by the water, an extraordinary smile came over her face as she recognized the person before her as the man she had been attracted to since the beginning of the Hunter's exam.

"Hi-" she was about to yell out his name, only be sealed with a rough kiss. No man had ever kissed her before, not even her ex-boyfriend for their relationship was short-lived, thanks to her father. Although it was not as she had always imagined; gentle first kiss with a romantic setting, under a thick blanket of blue and starry sky. Nevertheless, she was content.

He pulled away and said under one breath."You don't want your butler to know I'm here do you?"

The moment Milda shook her head Hisoka released his hand. "Good." He purred, and slammed her rosy lips with his in a heated kiss and his tongue forced itself into her mouth. Milda had her arms warped around his neck, enjoying the moment, but it didn't last long as Hisoka trailed his kisses to the side of her jaw and down to her neck.

His larger body gathered her small one up so effortlessly and in response, her legs were straddling around his waist. His mouth went down to her nipples -started from the one on the right, then to the left- he was savoring them hungrily, both with equal attention. Her soft audible moans sounded like music to his ears, and he wanted her to scream louder, but then he would have to deal with the dragon guarding her outside and that would ruin his moment with his toy princess. He tried to resist himself from being rough, else she would enjoy it more and her wailing might get louder.

It was going rather well and he was about to move her fingers down to her womanhood, until he got too excited and accidentally bit down hard on her sensitive spot, which caused her to moan several tones louder.

A loud knock disrupted their heated session and an all too familiar male voice came from the other side of the door. "Ojou-sama, is everything alright?"

Milda stared wide eyed at Hisoka, panic was apparent as she bit her lower lip and mouthed 'Oh no.'

"Ojou-sama?"

"Ah, umm-nothing! I'm fine." It was obvious she wasn't accustomed to lying.

There was a momentary pause from the person outside. "Okay." He sounded not entirely convinced. "Don't take too long in there, or you'll catch a cold."

"Alright!"

Without warning, Hisoka lowered the girl so she was down on her feet. She found herself in awe as her eyes lingered over his muscular frame stood naked before her. Three shades of red coated her cheeks as she caught a sight of his member, she was fascinated and impressed that she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Like what you see?" he breathed in her ears and almost squealed in delight if she hadn't been reminded of her butler, who was still guarding her from the outside.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this and if she stayed here any longer, she'd risk being found out doing naughty stuff with Hisoka. Fortunately, the water from the running shower had rinsed down all the foam from her hair and body, during their intimate interaction. She shook her head vigorously as she pushed away the tempting man before her. If it weren't for the things she'd learned from her psychiatrist, she'd still be standing there like a foolish girl she always was and let Hisoka do all sorts of unthinkable things to her body. She had to control her desire above anything, else she'd risk getting sent back home and another therapy session with her psychiatrist. "I'm sorry." She uttered, hastily gathering all her stuff and fled out the bathing area towards the changing room.

Hisoka watched her in amusement. One second, she was marveling his body and the next, she ran away from him as if he was a criminal. Not that he wasn't one already, being a murderer and such. When he heard the front door slammed shut, he felt himself slowly burning with even urgent desire towards the girl who just walked out on him. He smirked eerily as he looked down at his hands. She'd be his and his alone and whoever gets in the way will die by his hands, he'd made sure of that.

* * *

**Please, don't hesitate to review and point out my flaws (by that I mean constructive criticism). I welcome any suggestion! If you want to help me beta (because of my sad grammar) please let me know.**

**and should I change the rating to M already? **

**Also, I want you to know, I appreciate that you are willing to take your time reading this story. **

**See you next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, I managed to update! And all thanks to the supportive reviews. To anons, I am so glad you like my OC! She may be quite annoying (to some people) in this chapter. Well, she's an ojou-sama, what do you expect? XD**

**Not many Hisoka/OC part in this chapter, because I am taking things slow. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trick Tower**

They were high up, dropped from the airship on the roof of a tube shaped tower with no windows.

The cold morning breeze blew through them, blowing whistles in their ears and some were afraid. Afraid that at any second if the wind suddenly takes a hard turn of current, hitting them with an even greater force, the lot of them could be blown away and eventually fall to their death. On the other hand, the peculiar tower itself was making them feel like standing on a stilts as if the whole building was about to collapse and just like that they would fail.

There was nothing worse that failing the Hunter's exam that way.

Some brave souls walked towards the edge, wondering what they were supposed to do. Were they supposed to jump down? Descend along the wall? There were no windows, and the only hint they got was to get to the bottom of the tower within seventy-two hours.

Not long after they got off the aircraft, Milda ojou-sama's face had turned sickly pale and she was hugging herself with her arms, trembling like a child trapped in a dark room. "I want to go home!" she wailed, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Now, now ojou-sama. You have come this far. Don't let this get to you."

"B-but it's so high! They are expecting us to climb down aren't they?" she sobbed as she dropped herself into a crouching position with her knees bent and her buttocks rested on her heels. She shook her head strenuously. "No way! No way I'm doing that, I'd rather die!" How did she even get herself out of the airship was beyond her. She had been so distracted; telling tales to her new friends about her cute little brother. Well served her right for being overly talkative. Before she knew it, she was already standing by the edge of the roof with the others, looking down the tall tower, right when some strange flying creatures feasted on one of her fellow examinee. He may have an amazing rock climbing skill, but he ended up in one of those monsters belly.

Leorio wasted no time and lingered her eyes on Milda's creamy tight, hoping to get a lucky glance at her panties, that's if she was wearing one. Noticing Leorio's perverted reaction, Zaito gave the guy a little push to the edge, hoping he would just free fall from the tower and die; drowned in his own blood with his head cut open like a pathetic creature he was. But of course, the butler wasn't that lucky, as Gon caught Leorio by his hand and saved him from his impending death.

"You shit head! You did that on purpose!" Leorio grabbed on the butler's collar.

"Get your filthy hands off me." He hissed impassively.

"Geez, will you two ever quit? Gon and I are the youngest here, yet you are the immature pair. Hard to believe one of you is a butler and the other aims to be a doctor." The boy snorted incredulously and at the same time, he shook his head like an old man who was unimpressed with the youth these days. "What has this world come to?"

"You brat!"

Zaito snorted lightly, his arms rising to cross over his chest indignantly. "Are you desperate for someone to beat manners into you?"

"What was that?!"

"Hey, hey, enough already! We don't have time for this." Kurapika tried to get the two supposedly grown men and the twelve year old to behave. _What kind of adults argues with kids anyway?_

"Milda, you don't look so well." Gon tried to comfort the poor girl, who was burying her face into her knees.

Killua raised a brow skeptically. "The hell is wrong with her?"

"Ah, don't tell me she's afraid of height." Kurapika took a guess.

Zaito nodded to affirm, indeed she was.

"I'm not!" Milda hollered to deny before the butler can answer.

"Oh-ho… You are lying." Killua was eyeing her suspiciously with a wide mischievous grin that went to his eyes.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not afraid of- **KYAAA!**" Killua pulled on one of her arms towards the edge of the flat platform roof. "What are you- **let go of me! KYAA! Noooo! Zaito help!**"

Zaito was about to take action and rescue his ojou-sama, however, Killua had put an end to his own shenanigans with the mention of the one forbidden word. "You sure are _heavy_ for a g**UAAKKK**-"

One critical hit from Milda to a side of Killua's cheek was all it took. Milda's rampage had made her forget about her acrophobia and the blazing heat of anger within her remedied the unpleasant cold sweat.

"Wha... what power." The other participants who witnessed the display murmured amongst themselves. While the butler and the three teenagers standing by the sidelines, too shock to move, it was as if they were a sight of a still photo.

Milda stomped her feet towards the almost unconscious silver haired boy and picked him up by the collar. "You call me fat one more time and I'll beat you crazy, then I'll make sure the last place you'll belong in is in the asylum!"

"But he didn't call you fa-" Gon tried to defend his friend but to no avail, a shot of a murderous glare from the deadliest woman amongst them zipped his mouth shut.

Kurapika, the brave soul he was, took a step towards the lioness. He could feel himself perspiring and his skin had turned moist and cold. Never had he been so scared of anyone in his life. "Um, Milda, can we just… get back to the examination?"

Just like that, she was brought back to the reoccurring reality and reminded of where she was. Her head started to spin as her legs and hands were shaking. With her cold sweat returned, she cowered and hugged herself in the same position she was in before she 'punished' Killua.

The seemingly K.O boy was dropped to the ground like a dead fish.

"I-I wasn't intending-" Kurapika felt guilty.

"Killua!" Gon rushed over to the young assassin who looked like he had a tennis ball stuffed in one side of his mouth, with red angry blisters on the surface of his pale skin.

"Good Lord! How hard did she hit you? That needed to be bandaged, here-" Leorio offered his help as he opened his suitcase. All the while, Zaito monitored the area for a safe way in, and then he saw someone slide into the floor. "Hm, I see. So that's how we get in."

"Exactly. It's a secret door and not just one." Kurapika pointed at another participant who had found another way down.

"See, ojou-sama, we found a way in."

Zaito breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his lady looked up from her lap with so much hope and smiled at him. "Really?" she sniffed and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands.

He nodded and this earned him a tight hug from Milda. "Umm, ojou-sama…" Zaito cleared his throat awkwardly. He knew it was improper, but he was used to this gesture for it happened too many times. She could get pretty scary at times, but she's also a very, very affectionate young woman. In fact, she could get too overly loving to even strangers, to the point that she would give them a peck on their cheeks just to thank them for making her happy. This was one of the reasons why her parents were so overprotective of her. He would do the same too if he was her father.

"Heh, must be nice…" Leorio trailed off, her face sunken with jealousy. "I bet he get to enjoy that everyday."

A certain magician had been watching their little interaction and he had to admit, he wasn't pleased. A little upset even. He didn't care if that guy was Milda's butler, no one was allowed to touch Hisoka's property, even if she was the one who initiated the contact. However, he has yet to claim her. Last night he had been close and she walked out on him. Now, he needed to calm himself and be patient, wait for the right time to ravish her. When the time comes, there shall be no disturbances and he'd have her all to himself. Oh, he can't wait to taste her soft skin with his lips and tongue again.

Everyone around Hisoka were taken aback, as he snickered like the creep he usually was.

For now, he needed to get through with this exam. Ah, he wondered how many he could kill in the tower. Probably bunch of small fries inside, but killing was the most fun of all the things he likes to do. He looked down on the secret passage in front of him and murmured to himself. "Well, time to go." No point in wasting any more time.

"I'm so happy!" Milda proclaimed out loud as she released Zaito and her hands were now up in the air. "Now, go find us one." She demanded, back to her stuck up self.

"That's one hell of a quick recovery, oi!" Leorio pointed out loud.

Kurapika knocked on one of the tile roof that was formerly used by one of the participant. "Well, it seems like one secret passage can only let one person in."

"Eh?" Milda pouted like a child. "Does that mean we'll have to separate?"

"This is bad." Zaito said, rubbing his chin with a finger. What if anything happens to his lady and he wasn't there to protect her from harm?

"Over here! We found five available doors!" Gon who stood with Killua, called out for their attention not too far away from their distance.

"Geez Gon! Don't be so loud." Killua warned his friend, flying a karate chop to his head. _Fortunately, nobody else heard him._

The group circled around the secret passages in no time and they decided on who get which. They had their suspicion that some of those passageways might be a trap because they are very close to each other as if in a pattern.

Zaito offered for Milda to go ahead and assured her that he would find another way in.

"Will you be alright, ojou-sama?"

"Don't worry." Although she was still having a bad case of cold sweat, she managed a reassuring wink, trying to forget that she was standing on the top of a weird looking skyscraper or whatever it was. "This is me we are talking about."

_Yeah, that's big talk coming from someone who's afraid of height. _The others silently thought.

"Oh, and before you go. Take this." Milda distributed finely wrapped triangle rice from her handbag each for one of the boys.

"Thank you ojou-sama."

"You are welcome. Now shoo, wait for me at the bottom of this tower." She ordered, waving her hand to dismiss her butler. Zaito nodded before he bowed to his lady to excuse himself and started looking for his own passageway.

"Well, I'm glad we are rid of him, but what's this?" Leorio asked, staring at the unknown object with curiosity. "It's not a bomb is it? It's pretty warm."

"How rude! It's a rice ball. You can eat it when you get hungry."

"Wow, really?!" Gon exclaimed, they could almost see his saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth. "Thank you! The sushi you made yesterday was delicious, I wonder how this one will taste like."

"When did you make this?" Kurapika held up the funny shaped rice. He had read about this food before, but he had never seen or even tasted it, much like the sushi.

"This morning. I borrowed the kitchen on the airship."

Leorio and Kurapika looked at each other and back at the woman before them in bewilderment. "And they just let you?" they asked her simultaneously. The kitchen was obviously one of the restricted places -for workers only- on that airship.

"Yes, it was easy. Just bat an eyelash and they let me use the entire kitchen." Milda told them matter of factly.

"Aha-ha, is that so?" Kurapika mouthed quietly with a big drop of sweat on his forehead before he gave her a small grateful smile. "Anyway, thank you for the food. I appreciate it."

"Same here. Thank you Milda! This is the first time any woman had ever make something for me." Leorio sounded like he almost cried with happiness.

"You are making a very disgusting face right now, Leorio." Killua pointed out.

Leorio clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Well excuse you! Aren't you going to thank Milda?"

Milda had her hands on her hips; a foot tapping impatiently as she stared at the boy -who had been the source of her raising temperament for the last twenty-four hours- anticipating for his incoming gratitude.

Biting on his lower lip, Killua looked away shyly. "Th-thank you." He uttered softly.

Milda was actually flabbergasted for a moment. She never thought Killua could hold that expression, it was so moe and she jumped on him, giving him a tight hug. "Kyaaa, you are so cute when you are embarrassed!"

"Oi, let me go!" Killua tried so hard to get himself out of Milda's comforting yet suffocating embrace, which he hate to admit that he actually liked. "Gon, save me!"

"Geez, I need to start acting cute and make her happy to get that hug."

"Forget it Leorio. Her butler would punch you a thousand miles away before you even try." Kurapika pointed out with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Damn it, you just have to ruin the dream do you?" the older man sneered at the only Kurta survivor.

Kurapika shrugged as he smirked. "Well, let's get started with the exam. We have lost about twenty-minutes here."

"You are right." Leorio turned to call for the other's attention. "Gon, Killua, Milda, let's get started with the exam. "

"Okay!" Gon was the only one to answer, while Milda was still messing with Killua, slobbering kisses on his cheeks. Oh, how Leorio wished it was him instead of Killua. Damn lucky brat!

"Umm, I think we should go on ahead and leave those two alone." Kurapika suggested sarcastically and Leorio nodded in agreement.

"I'll wait for Killua."

"Alright Gon, best of luck." Leorio gave the boy a thumb up.

"See you at the bottom of the tower." Kurapika waved his hand goodbye.

With that, the two jumped down through their chosen passageways, hoping they were both lucky enough for it to not be a trap.

Gon stared back at his silver haired friend, who seemed to have a hard time dealing with Milda, but at the same time, Gon had a feeling, Killua was enjoying it. "Come on guys. We should go."

The two paused for a moment to look at Gon and nodded their head in unison.

Milda told the boys to go on ahead, and she wouldn't tell them the reason why, but it was mainly because she was afraid of the possibility of free falling the moment she entered the passageway. How far down until she got herself in? Will there be spikes down where she'd land? How could she have not thought of this sooner?! All these questions were making her anxious by the minute. She needed time to prepare herself for what was to come. If death by falling claimed her life then so be it. This was all for the sake of her freedom, she must try and if she actually died from the fall, she prayed she would reborn as a beautiful angel who're not afraid of height and can fly freely on high altitude.

"Hmm, a passage way eh?" A familiar yet uninviting voice came beside Milda.

Milda frowned. "Hey!"

Tonpa was inspecting the tile in front of her and with a smirk he uttered, "Sorry ojou-san, I will have to take this one for myself." And just like that he jumped into the passage Milda had chosen.

She gasped incredulously. "You jerk!" she hollered in her boisterous voice and started stepping on the tightly sealed tile over and over again. Tears were brimming her eyes. She was so scared of being up there alone, Gon and Killua had jumped down a while ago, Zaito was nowhere around them, presumably had started the third phase ahead of them and there were only three paticipants left on the roof including her! It was a nightmare!

Her tears blurred her sights.

She started crying as the chilly wind blew harder and left her shivering like a thin dog in the cold. Her fear overtook her senses and she stomped on the tile -Tompa had jumped into- like a rampaging elephant "I'll get you for this you dirty old man!" Her stomp was not even her full power yet, but she was so upset and terrified that she was unaware of the other two participants yelling for her to stop or even the fact that the floor started cracking. The last stomp was all it took for the penetrable building to lost its roof and a massive wave shook the entire building like an eight hundred megaton scale of earthquake. The building was lucky it only lost the top floor; because the bricks it was build with was of the finest.

Safely landed on the ground, which was surprisingly soft and meaty, Milda blinked her eyes in confusion, wiping her tears away as she heard several males coughing incessantly. The thick blanket of overflowing dust was all around the room, making them hard to breath and see.

"Wh-what the hell was that?!" Leorio voice came out of nowhere.

"Is everyone alright?" it was Kurapika's voice and the moment Milda caught a sight of his vibrant blond hair, she jumped on him, glad that she'd miraculously found her friend "Uwaa, who- Eh, Milda?"

She was still shaking like a leaf, it was hard to shake off her fear. "I am so scared-" she sobbed as she looked up at him, her face were tear and snot soaked.

Kurapika blushed a few shades of red. He'd never been in such close contact with any woman other than his mother before. "Umm, can you not-" he tried to pry her away from him.

"Well, looks like I'm the only one in the group who hasn't get that kind of service." Leorio hung his head in disappointment. How could she have not noticed him first?

"Man, what a surprise." She heard Killua's sarcastic voice as he appeared out of nowhere. "I mean, who would have thought you could actually cr- err-ohh-nevermind."

"What happened Milda? Did someone hurt you up there? Who could have created that hole? Is he one of the participants?" Gon bombarded her with questions out of concern.

Milda took a moment to look at Gon, for she did not understand what he was talking about. "What hole?"

Gon pointed his finger upwards. "Well, actually, it's not really a hole." Milda looked up, only to see the clear sky above them. "The entire ceiling is gone."

Leorio whistled, he was actually impressed. "My my, whoever did that must be one hell of a guy."

Finally letting go of Kurapika, Milda rubbed the side of her cheek with one finger and laughed nervously. "Err, actually, that guy is a she."

"It is you?" Killua pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Seriously?!" Leorio screeched, looking at the woman who had destroyed the upper part of the tower with an incredulous look.

"I was scared, okay! You know that old guy Tonpa? He stole my tile and left me up there alone!" she clarified furiously. "When I find him, I'll crush him!"

"Yeah, well, he's right behind you." Killua pointed at the old man who was trying to crawl his way to hide behind a chunk of rock that fell from the roof.

Without another second to waste, Milda pivoted her head around and her supposedly lovely eyes were slanted into those of devils, her face turned blazing red and her anger spread through her chest like wild fire. Cornered, Tonpa was shaking in fear. "**No, please, I'm sorry!**" He could practically see the blazing fire surrounding her as she was crackling her fists, ready to pulverize him and that was exactly what she did. Tonpa the rookie crusher, was crushed by a rookie for the first time and she was a woman not even half his age.

* * *

"Hmm, too bad ne? That Jones was quite a man, wasn't he?"

"Oi, ojou-san, he's a serial murderer for God sake!" Leorio directed his finger at the dead body on the arena. This lady had gotten a serious case of mental illness. Seriously though, who in their right mind would cheer on their opponent, a psychotic murderer at that. Oh wait, this had happened before with Hisoka.

"Ah, don't worry. He was too messy for my taste and besides…" Milda pressed Killua's head into her bosoms. "You are so cool Killua-chwan! Don't wash that hand, okay? I'm going to take a picture of that with my phone. Not now, because this place is too dark. Oh, and let's take that heart with us."

Once again, Killua was struggling to shove her away, forget about that, he couldn't even speak nor breathe! Never had anyone seen a teenage boy suffered like that in a woman's breast. _Hell, people is actually dying to get their face on those nice knockers. _Leorio thought bitterly. Well, at least he scores a body inspection with that Leluto chick. Oh, it was a blessing and he swore on his mother's grave that he'd never forget this day.

"So, three to two. It's our win right?" Kurapika questioned the jury.

"Of course." A voice said through the intercom. "Just pass through the prisoners, it'll lead you to a small room and you'll spend the time you have lost there."

"Wait a second! What about me?" Milda pointed at herself as she released Killua.

"What about you?" Leorio looked confused.

"I haven't fought anyone."

"But there's no one left for you to fight with." Kurapika pointed out.

"How about that Bendot guy?"

"But Tonpa."

"The coward didn't even fight him anyway." She gave Tonpa a disgusted look before she held her nose up in the air. "Oh, I can't even bare to look at him!"

"I am one hundred percent with you on this Milda!" Leorio gave her a thumb of approval. "Everytime he speaks I feel my insides burn with rage! I just want to yell at him all the time."

"Exactly, exactly! He's a prick and a total-"

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Tonpa murmured in discontent. He had been getting a lot of hate from Leorio and Milda since the start of this round. And hell, the girl had been beating him physically and mentally, he could barely even get himself to speak and checkmate the rookies to fail this exam.

Completely ignoring Tonpa, Milda rested her hands on her hips and sighed melodramatically. "Hey, Mr. jury…" she called out from where she stood. You are listening aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Well, since you are kind enough to let me join this group and forgiven me for destroying the roof, I'm wondering if you would let me have the last fight and if I win, you give us back the time we've lost."

It wasn't a generous chance; she had unconsciously seduced the jury with her supple breast through the hidden camera she had failed to notice. _Ah, it was nice being a jury. _Lippo thought, munching on a rice cracker as he zoomed his camera to the woman's asset. If she had been one of the other muscle head, he'd have disqualified her and demanded a repair fee. Hey, not everyday a prison Warden gets to see such hot chick and the Badboy magazine was not enough. And for a pretty lady to strike up such interesting offer… Well who can deny her?

"Okay, but if you lose?"

"If I lose you can disqualify all of us."

"Hey, are you serious?!" Leorio yelled in her face. "That guy looks very strong, you can get yourself killed and then we'll all fail! He said we could pass, so lets just forget about this and move on."

Milda frowned. "Hey don't underestimate me because I'm a woman!"

"That's the reason why we, as the gentlemen here, can't just stand by and let you commit suicide! Right guys?"

"Err, I'm sorry Leorio, but I'm with Milda on this." Gon told him, his gaze shifted towards Milda's and gave her a nod, which she returned with a smile.

"Whaa?"

"That's right, let her do as she please."

"You too, Killua?"

The young assassin nodded. _'Besides I'm curious what this female gorilla can do.'_

"You can do it Milda."

"Kurapika?"

"Come one Leorio, I don't want to wait fifty hours in a room." Kurapika shook his head gingerly. "She's stronger than she looks."

"Well, let's do this!" Milda held a finger up in the air, like a rising pop-star. She was about to take a step forward, but when the chilly wind from below blew up her skirt, she was reminded of the deep dark space underneath them and she had to walk past the narrow pathway to get to the rink. "On second thought-"

"Not this again!" the others except for Tonpa and the prisoners whined in disbelief.

"But, it's too high!"

"Seriously, how are you going to pass the exam if you are so afraid of crossing a damn platform? That distance is like going from the bed to the toilet!"

"I'd rather fail than fall!" Milda finally declared, she had enough of this tower. "Besides, walking from my room to the toilet is three times the distance of this platform!"

"J-just how big is your room?" Leorio and Gon's mind drifted off topic, completely surprised by what they'd heard and had temporarily forgotten they are standing in a prison for their Hunter exam. "Forget about that! How big is your house?"

Kurapika and Killua stepped on their foot to get them back to the reoccurring situation. "Enough you two!"

Killua cleared his throat. "So? What are we going to do?"

"Do you want me to carry you, Milda?" Gon offered his assistance like a true gentleman; while the others just stared at him in disbelief.

She looked up at him with a pair of big puppy eyes. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. Just get on my back and close your eyes."

"Okay." Milda nodded in understanding and get on Gon's back, which was smaller than her own body. The others were a little flabbergasted at how a gentleman that innocent little boy Gon was. Who would have thought?

"Ah, we did it! Thank you Gon." She jumped off his back gingerly and gave the boy a quick peck on his cheek, which caused a blush to surface on his cheek.

Gon returned to where their group was, leaving Milda with her opponent, and the match started the moment Bendot declared to start, but not before stating the rules. Apparently, they were to fight until one passed out, which was unfair for Tonpa, because when it was him who went against Bendot, they were to fight until one of them dies! That brute is naïve if he thought she's just some ordinary chick. Surely, that woman must have been raised by a group of bears. She did a few scratches on him pretty good.

It was a short match, though longer than Killua's and they didn't even get to see Milda raise a finger for an attack, for all she did was just stand there and wait for Bendot's attack. Even with his fearsome warning that he might kill her with his first attack, she stood still, trimming her finely manicured nails with a nail file she took out from her handbag. Gon and the others were worried for a moment, especially Leorio who freaked out like a father about to lose his daughter to a jobless man. However, the moment Bendot's fist strike for her head, the person who winced was Bendot himself for he felt an insufferable amount of pain surging through his entire arm and everyone swore they heard his skull cracked. It was all too quick to catch a glimpse of, and another strike with Bendot's left hand, the match was over. The man gave up on the match since his two arms were seemingly impaired by whatever he strikes. Was there a transparent wall protecting her? Was it her skull? No, he didn't even get to touch her.

Since the match was won by Milda, as promised, the time they were supposed to wait to get moving was cleared off to zero hours. The jury cannot believe what he had seen and he deemed Milda as a worthy candidate to pass the exam. He was a hunter himself, and there was no doubt that was Nen he'd seen through the monitor. It was probably Ken, a fortification technique of Nen.

After a round of happy cheering and congratulations from her group, except for Tonpa whose plan seemed to have backfired, the group started descending down the tower only to be caught in cycles of trivial challenges that involved the majority's choice. They have to pass through by answering quizzes of multiple choices, going past traps both ancient and electrical; with huge boulders chasing after their tail, fire arrows and the red laser trap like they were in some kind of a spy movie, then a dark and narrow alleyway with low ceiling, it was so cramped that they could hardly breathe.

Just before they reached the final majority choice, Leorio lost his temper with Tonpa who had been messing with them by pressing the opposite choice of what the others had decided on, on purpose. They were about to fight until Killua pointed out that they are close to the exit. He led them into a room where the final majority choice was to be made, a statue stood impressively in between two doors; one says X and the other says O. The X door would only take three minutes to complete, however, only three people are allowed to pass through and although the O door allowed five people, it'll take them forty-five hours to complete and that included more traps. Milda was allowed to pass through door O with the others since she wasn't a part of the majority choice group and the choice was clear. The teenagers decided on door O, so they could pass the exam together. Besides, they still have plenty of time. However, Tonpa who was completely against them, insisted on going through the X door, even with the majority four against one, he refused to spend another forty-five hours tiring himself with a bunch of rookies, especially with Leorio and the ojou-sama.

Chaos ensued when Leorio opened his mouth to yell at the old man, who then tried to attack him with one of the weapons displayed around the room and he especially picked an axe with the intent to cut Leorio in half. The only lady in the room was the one who managed to stop their fight with only her fists to their heads and just like that, the six of them pass through the O door obligingly and no one dared protest any further.

They paused in their tracks when they noticed Gon staring at the left side of the wall of path O. He came up with an idea to knock down the wall with the available weapons lining up in the room, therefore they could take the fastest way through to complete the exam. It was a brilliant idea, not even Kurapika, the smartest in their group had thought of it.

Milda offered to save them about an hour of time and with her own raw power, she managed to destroy the wall-separating path X and O with one punch. All that training with the hardest of metal ever existed, had truly paid off. If she could destroy the roof of the tower, one layer of brick wall wouldn't be a problem. To say the others were nervous was an understatement; they were terrified of what she was capable of, imagining that wall as their face if they were to say something that upsets her. What Killua and Tonpa had already experience was not as strong as that destructive punch she did to the wall and they sure as hell didn't want to find out.

Their way down to the finish line was definitely the toughest of all challenges they have been through, to Milda that was. The pathway was going downhill, and Gon came up with another plan that required a door and Killua's skateboard. To summarize his plan, they are to ride on the door on that steep slope down their way, like a ride on the Thunder Mountain Railroad in Hunterland the only difference was, there was neither seat nor safety belt. It was the quickest way down, and the boys thought it would be fun. Milda practically cried for Zaito, her daddy, and her entire family to rescue her, spouting nonsense like she'd not ride on that thing even if the world is going to end.

She was forced to join the ride as Leorio and Kurapika pulled on both of her arms and sat her in between them. The ride was much more frightening than they had initially thought it would, and Milda had fainted from the overwhelming consternation before they were even halfway through.

In her state of unconsciousness, she saw a dream where she demolished the Trick Tower with Tonpa still inside. It was a pleasant and satisfying dream.

* * *

**And...**

**That concludes chapter 4, and sorry with the lack of Hisoka. I don't want to rush my story, and this chapter is a perfect chance to let you (my dear faithful readers) know more about what sort of character my OC is. And be aware that she may be strong, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any weakness. There are more interesting facts and characteristics of her, which I will reveal in future chapters.**

**To whoever is a fan of Tonpa, I apologize for bashing him in this chapter. **

**Now then... Please review, let me know what you think! :) **


End file.
